


security

by 505crowd



Category: Space Force (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Tony has ADHD, Tony has anxiety, chan has autism, i wrote this instead of paying attention in class, sorry this is so short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:20:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28921242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/505crowd/pseuds/505crowd
Summary: a security breach causes tony and chan to be locked in the lab together. chan has a meltdown, tony freaks out.
Relationships: Chan Kaifang/F. Tony Scarapiducci
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	security

**Author's Note:**

> okay starting off, i have no clue how official government buildings work, so sorry for any inconsistencies
> 
> \+ written by someone with asd
> 
> \+ if i wrote anything that is an incorrect depiction of anything please let me know so i can fix it! 
> 
> enjoy my first chantony fic :)

Tony surprisingly didn’t have a long lunch break desite working long hours, so he cherished the time off as much as possible. He had his shoes propped up on his desk and a box of McDonald’s nuggets (he forgot to pack lunch that morning, so he picked some up on his way to work) in his lap. He had his computer open and an episode of Silicon Valley was halfway finished. He was dipping a nugget in the sweet and sour sauce when his phone started buzzing nonstop. 

_Tony, are you busy?_

_I know it’s your lunch break but can you please help me with something?_

_Tony, answer now, please._

_It’s not really important but hurry. :)_

Tony’s normally relaxed face scrunched up in confusion. They were messages from Chan, and Chan barely ever texted him (but don't get him wrong, messages from Chan always made him smile). He paused the episode he was watching and decided to leave his phone and nuggets on his desk, figuring he wouldn’t be too long. 

Normally he would be excited for Chan to invite him to the science lab but Tony was on a tight schedule with an extremely short lunch and man was he hungry. He walked briskly to Chan’s lab, making sure to not bump into anyone that could knock him down with one shoulder bump. A group of people walked by Tony with a panicked face and if Tony wasn’t in a rush, he would've stop them and asked what was going on. 

Out of breath and finally reaching the lab, Tony closed the door behind him and took a deep breath. “Sorry it took me so long, what did you need, doc?” Chan was on his knees across the room, cleaning up a plant that had been presumably dropped. 

“I told you not to call me that." Chan stood up and dusted his pants off. "I dropped a bunch of stuff and I'm supposed to be finishing this experiment in an hour. I need you to clean it up while I work on the other plants.”

Tony stared blankly at him, his facial expression was blank. “So you texted me on my eight minute lunch break, just to come over here and clean up your mess? Don’t you have people to do that?” Tony grabbed some paper towels and bent down to gather the dirt anyway. 

“Well yeah, usually there are a few people in here to help but Mallory needed them for something. I think I was supposed to go with them but I have to finish this.” Chan smiled as he watched Tony clean up his mess. He wasn’t sure why he was always comfortable in Tony’s presence, but he wasn’t going to complain. He turned around and got to work on his newest experiment. 

Tony’s stomach made a loud rumbling noise three minutes into cleaning up the mess and Chan immediately felt bad for ruining his lunch. He started to rummage through his bag for a granola bar when the usual white lights turned a deep red. He looked around with furrowed eyebrows, looking at Tony for an answer. The social media manager just shrugged, the same look of confusion on his face. A roaring alarm started to go off a couple seconds later and Chan rushed to cover his ears. 

“What the hell is going on?” Tony tried yelling over the alarm but Chan couldn’t hear with his ears covered. The ringing was still shaking his brain and all of a sudden he could feel his coat rubbing against his arms and his hair touching his neck. He shivered and slid down to the ground, pressing his hands closer to his ears. Tony rushed over to his coworker but didn’t know what to do. He wasn’t sure why Chan was reacting so badly to the noise. Obviously it was loud, but surely not loud enough to warrant that reaction. 

Tony looked around frantically, not sure what to do. He wasn’t good in high pressure situations and he could feel his anxiety creeping up. He figured the best option was to get Dr. Mallory in there ASAP. “Chan I’ll be right back.” He spoke, not even sure if the other could hear him. He didn’t wait for a reply before turning around and opening the door.

The door didn’t open. 

He tried again.. and again.. and again. The door didn’t budge. Taking a couple deep breaths, Tony turned around. The best he could do was to call someone and see what the hell was going on. Tony let out a noise of frustration when he reached into his pockets and found them to be empty. Rolling his eyes in annoyance, he bent down to search Chan’s pockets for his phone (hoping the scientist didn’t have a passcode). 

Once at eye level, Tony could make out a loud high pitched noise coming from Chan's throat. His hands started moving faster, hurried to help him. “Aha.” Tony sighed in relief when he opened the phone and there wasn’t a lock (note for future Tony: hack Chan’s phone).

His fingers scrolled through Chan’s contacts, surprised by how many there were, before he found Mallory’s. No answer. He called four more times before Mallory picked up. 

“Chan we are in a bit of a situation, you’re going to have to call back later.” His voice was more shaky than Tony is used to. “This isn’t Chan. I need some help.” There was a timely pause before the doctor spoke again. “Tony? Where is Chan? Is he okay?”

“Um, I don’t know. He’s just.. sitting on the ground and he’s rocking back and forth and I don’t know what to do.” The words were rushed and shouted over the alarm that was still thundering through the room. 

“Turn the lights off. There’s a switch in the back of the room, it might turn off the alarm too. It’s supposed to power down the whole lab.” Tony nodded even though Mallory couldn’t see. He headed to the back of the room and flipped the switch. The room went dark and the alarms died down to silence. The high pitched noise Chan was making was the only noise in the room. 

“Okay what else can I do to help him?” Tony would ask why Chan was acting this way but he figured it wasn’t any of his business and he favored helping Chan than prying into his personal life. “That’s really all you can do. Just don’t touch him unless he asks. There was a breach in security but that’s classified right now. I’ll let you guys know when we can release anything. Just stay in that room.” Tony couldn’t mutter a goodbye before Mallory hung up. He sprinted back to Chan. 

Chan was still in the same position, his eyes squeezed shut and his hands covering his ears. Tony took a seat next to him, laying his head in his hands. He wasn’t sure what exactly classifies as a breach in the security but it was Space Force, there was nothing of value here anyway. 

It took a handful of minutes before Chan went quiet and removed his hands from his head. Tony could hear him sigh and swallow thickly. “Um, that was embarrassing.” Chan’s voice was quiet and they made eye contact.

“No it wasn’t. It was fine, really.” Tony offered a smile. “I’m not sure what happened but it really wasn’t embarrassing, Chan. It’s all okay now.” Chan smiled back before dipping his head and looking at the floor. “What even happened? Why was there even an alarm?” 

“A security breach. That’s all Mallory said. He suggested that we stay in here until given the all good.” Chan stretched his legs out in front of himself, leaning against one of the lab tables.

“I’m um- autistic.” Chan mumbled in a quiet voice, and Tony looked up expectantly, “People with autism can react in many different ways to many different things, but the loud noise pushed me over the edge. I was already upset over the plant thing.” Tony nodded and stretched his legs out beside Chan’s, bumping their feet together. “That’s cool. Neurotypicals fucking suck,” Tony laughed at his own stupid joke before continuing, “I have ADHD.” 

They sat there in silence before Tony’s stomach interrupted them again. “Do you have any food or am I gonna have to eat some of these plants?” He joked again, trying to dissipate the awkwardness in the air. 

“If you want severe poisoning, go ahead.” Chan bumped their feet again, “I have some granola bars in my bag.” He stood up, grabbing one and tossing it to Tony, who was still sitting on the floor. “This is going to be so boring.” 

Tony opened the granola bar and took a bite. “Imagine if you didn’t text me.” The thought kinda worried Tony, if he was being honest. He didn’t want to think about Chan having a meltdown longer than that, and completely by himself. He took another bite to distract himself. 

“At least we have a break from working.” Chan didn’t even want to think about finishing his experiment now. He wouldn’t be able to complete it without leaving the room for supplies anyway. 

“And a longer lunch break.” Tony balled up and tossed the empty wrapper in a nearby trash can, mentally cheering when he made it. Chan sat back down next to Tony, this time scooting a bit closer. 

“Want to play 21 questions or something?” Chan suggested, fiddling with his hands that were laid in his lap. Tony smiled sheepishly, “What are we, children?” a pause, “yeah, let's play.”

“First relationship?” Chan asked, starting the game off. 

“Wow starting off deep.” Chan rolled his eyes but let him finish. “It was a guy named Brad, my senior year of high school. He was a money freak though.” 

“A guy? You’re gay? Bi? Pan?” Chan couldn’t stop himself from being a little curious and maybe a bit jealous. 

“I’m pansexual, and I’m also ace.” Tony felt nervous telling Chan when he hadn’t even told his own family. He shrugged it off and continued the game. “I’ll keep it light. Favorite cereal?”

Chan smiled and bit his lip while thinking of the perfect answer. “I’ll have to go with Lucky Charms. They’re a classic.” He looked over at Tony to see his reaction. His nose was scrunched up and he looked utterly disgusted. “Oh come on! You don’t like Lucky Charms?” 

“No! The only good part of that cereal is the little marshmallows and you only get about four. The rest of the bowl is boring cheerios in different shapes. Reese's Puffs are the best.” This time it was Chan’s turn to look disgusted. “Ew. Reese’s Puffs are so gross. Peanut butter should not be in any cereal.”

“Neither should marshmallows!” Tony argued. He tried to keep a straight face but his lips betrayed him as he smirked. 

They argued like that for a couple of minutes until the next question was asked. The game continued until Mallory called and said the security locks were down and the doors were now unlocked. They continued the game through iMessage until they fell asleep.


End file.
